Moon Bloodgood
|birth_place = Alliance, Nebraska, U.S. |occupation = Actress, model |yearsactive = 1997–present |spouse = |children = 2 }} Korinna Moon Bloodgood (born September 20, 1975) is an American actress and model, known for her role as Lt. Blair Williams in the 2009 film Terminator Salvation and as Anne Glass in the TNT television series Falling Skies. Early life Bloodgood was born in Alliance, Nebraska, on September 20, 1975, but was raised in Anaheim, California.Cohn, Paulette (June 8, 2013). Moon Bloodgood discusses Falling Skies and Asian heritage. Xfinity Comcast."Today's Girl: Moon Bloodgood" . Maxim. Retrieved August 1, 2012. Her father, Shell Bloodgood, is an American of Dutch and Irish descent, and her mother, Sang Cha, is Korean. Her father was stationed in South Korea, where he met her mother.Rorke, Robert (December 3, 2006). "To Die For". New York Post. Career , April 2007]] At age 17, Bloodgood became one of the Laker Girls."Moon Bloodgood". ''Maxim. Retrieved August 1, 2012. In 2005, she was ranked No. 99 on Maxim's magazine's Hot 100 list."The 2005 Hot 100 List". Maxim. Retrieved August 1, 2012. She subsequently ranked No. 53 in 2006,"The 2006 Hot 100 List". Maxim. Retrieved August 1, 2012."2006 Hot 100". Maxim. Retrieved August 1, 2012. No. 40 in 2007"2007 Hot 100". Maxim. Retrieved August 1, 2012. and No. 20 in 2009."2009 Hot 100". Maxim. Retrieved August 1, 2012. In Day Break (2006–2007), she portrayed Rita Shelten, the girlfriend of a detective who is framed for murder and arrested in the span of a day, but continually finds himself reliving that same day. In 2007, Bloodgood starred as Livia Beale in the American science-fiction television series Journeyman on NBC.Welsh, James (May 11, 2007). "NBC gives 'Journeyman' the green light". Digital Spy.f She had a role in the movie Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, which opened in February 2009. She starred as Blair Williams in Terminator Salvation, the fourth film in the ''Terminator'' series and reprised her role in the video game and the animated prequel web series, Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series. In early 2009, she joined the third season of the show Burn Notice in a recurring role as Detective Michelle Paxson. From 2011 to 2015, she portrayed Dr. Anne Glass in TNT's science fiction series Falling Skies executive produced by Steven Spielberg. In 2012, Bloodgood won the "Special Jury Prize" for dramatic ensemble acting in The Sessions with John Hawkes, Helen Hunt, and William H. Macy. She also voice acts the role of Uriel the Archangel in the video game Darksiders. In 2017 she was added as a series regular to the third season of the medical drama Code Black. Personal life Bloodgood was previously married to Grady Hall. On December 15, 2012, Bloodgood gave birth to their first child, daughter Pepper. Their second child, Archie, was born on December 19, 2015. Filmography Film Television Web Video games References External links * * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from California Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Actresses from Anaheim, California Category:People from Alliance, Nebraska Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Military brats Category:National Basketball Association cheerleaders Category:American cheerleaders Category:American people of South Korean descent Category:American actresses of Korean descent Category:American models of Korean descent Category:Eurasian Americans Category:Female models from California Category:Female models from Nebraska